JESSIE
About Jessie Not To be Confused For the main character,see Jessie Prescott. Jessie (stylized as JESSIE) is an American family/teen sitcom which premiered on September 30, 2011 on Disney Channel. The series was created and executive produced by Pamela Eells O'Connell. It stars Debby Ryan as Jessie, a small town girl who moves to New York City and unexpectedly becomes a nanny to four kids portrayed by Peyton List, Cameron Boyce, Karan Brar, and Skai Jackson Cast And Crew Jessie Prescott (Debby Ryan) is an idealistic and resourceful 20-year-old from rural Texas who moves to New York City to realize her dreams and becomes a nanny to the four Ross children along the way. *'Emma Ross' (Peyton List) is a bubbly but cynical 15-year-old girl, eager to order the world the way she sees it. She is the only biological child of the bunch. *'Luke Ross' (Cameron Boyce) is a mischievous 14-year-old boy adopted at the age of five from Detroit who has a passion for video games and dancing. He considers himself a ladies' man and has taken a liking to Jessie in particular. *'Ravi Ross' (Karan Brar) is a 13-year-old boy from India and the newest adoptee to join the Ross family. He is imbued with the culture of his beloved homeland, but is thrilled with his new life in America. *'Zuri Ross' (Skai Jackson) is an adorable, sassy 10-year old who was adopted at birth in Uganda. She is the one who discovered Jessie in the first episode. She has close-knit relationships with Emma and Jessie. She is also Luke's partner-in-crime, but she lets him fend for himself. *'Bertram Winkle' (Kevin Chamberlin) is the cranky butler of the Ross family who begrudgingly helps Jessie navigate her job as nanny for the four Ross children. His age is currently Unknown 'Recurring cast'Edit *'Mrs. Kipling' (Frank) is the house pet, a 7-foot Asian Water Monitor lizard. Ravi found the lizard when she was only a egg, and he is his only link to his beloved homeland, India. While the series was in fruition, she was orignally a capybara. *'Tony Chiccolini' (Chris Galya) is the building's 20-year-old doorman. He previously dated Jessie Prescott. *'Morgan Ross' (Charles Esten) is the kids' father. He's a high budget film director. *'Christina Ross' (Christina Moore) is the kids' mother. She's a former model turned business mogul. *'Rhoda Chesterfield' (Carolyn Hennesy) is the main antagonist who is head of the board. *'Nanny Agatha' (Jennifer Veal) is the mean nanny who bullies Jessie and the Ross family. Development and Production Jessie skipped the pilot phase and was directly put into production by Disney Channel. The show is taped at Hollywood Center Studios and takes place in New York City. It was announced on June 9, 2011 that production had begun on the series. Thirteen episodes were initially ordered for the first season. On July 22, 2011 when the show's freshman season was in production, Disney Channel ordered an additional seven episodes bringing the total episodes for the first season to 20. The series has since been renewed for a second season of 28 episodes, which premiered on October 5, 2012. A movie was also confirmed during its second season. On January 5, 2013, Jessie was renewed for a third season, filming started May 2013 and premiered October 4, 2013. On May 20,2014,Jessie was renewed for a 4th season. Filming will start in August 2014 and will premiere in January 2015 *''Jessie'' is the only Disney Channel series where the main character has already graduated from high school, but not yet college. *''Jessie'' currently has the highest ever testing for a Disney Channel series. Category:Disney Channel Category:JESSIE Category:Debby Ryan Category:Peyton List Category:Cameron Boyce Category:Karan Brar Category:Skai Jaskson Category:Kevin Champelin Category:Jessie Prescott Category:Emma Ross Category:Luke Ross Category:Ravi Ross Category:Zuri Ross Category:Bertram Winkle Category:The Awesome Wiki Category:The Awesome Wiki Articles Category:Wiki Content